


Сюрприз

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Отабек хотел сделать Юре сюрприз — и приехал без предупреждения.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Сюрприз

Отабек хотел сделать Юре сюрприз — и приехал без предупреждения. Правда, попросил его взять два выходных подряд, и тут уж вроде и так понятно, что он приедет. И верно, только Отабек переступил порог, Юра сказал:

— Я так и знал, что ты приедешь. 

— Знал?

— Я верил, сердцем чувствовал. — И повис у него на шее. 

От Юры пахло какой-то мужской косметикой и самим Юрой. Он обнимал и терся носом о его щеку, а Отабек думал, как бы удержать себя в руках. Хотелось и сжать покрепче, так, что еще чуть-чуть — и переломишь, хотелось поцеловать, с чувством, в губы, хотелось… Да много чего хотелось, но было нельзя. Поэтому он просто стоял, опустив руки, пока Юра его обнимал. Так было безопаснее. Так было правильно. 

— Тебе чаю сделать? — спросив Юра, наобнимавшись и натеревщись носом о его щеку. Отабек кивнул, избавляясь от куртки и кедов. Юра пошлепал босыми ногами на кухню, зашумела вода, щелкнула кнопка электрочайника. — Как добрался?

— Рейс задержали, но не сильно, — крикнул Отабек, самовольно решив оттарабанить свой чемодан в единственную в квартире комнату. Внутри что-то трепыхнулось от мысли, что они будут спать вместе. Главное — держать себя в руках, напомнил себе Отабек и раскрыл чемодан, чтобы найти, во что переодеться. Раздеваясь, он не заметил, как в спальню вошел Юра.

— Ничего так видок, — сказал он, и Отабек резко обернулся. 

— Чай на кухне будем пить, не хочу пролить, — сказал Юра и пошлепал босыми ногами назад.

Когда Отабек взглянул на него на кухне, у Юры были красные пятна на щеках. Стесняется? Его, Отабека, стесняется? Да ладно.

Отабек прошел в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки. Мыло с запахом морского бриза, мягкое полотенце, Юра в дверном проеме — ничего необычного. 

— Что ты на меня смотришь, будто влюбился? — спросил Отабек в шутку, но с затаенной надеждой. Юра юркнул прочь из ванной и снова залился краской. 

— Я дурак, — буркнул он.

— Почему?

— Да шоколадку забыл. — Он заглянул в холодильник, что-то зашуршало, и он вытащил початую молочную шоколадку с орехами. 

— Ты не дурак, ты…

— Кто?

«Самый лучший», — хотел сказать Отабек, но как-то застремался. И не сказал. Ничего не сказал, отпивая чаю и обжигаясь. 

— Черт, горячо!

— Ну так кипяток же. Подуть на язык?

«Юра, ты меня клеишь?»

— Не надо, — стушевался Отабек и отломал кусочек шоколадки, отправляя его в рот. Юра отломал тоже, но не стал рассасывать, как он, а прожевал. Отабек поймал себя на мысли, что пялится на Юру. И Юра заметил это тоже. 

— Что ты на меня так смотришь, будто влюбился? — парировал Юра, вспыхивая щеками, как новогодняя гирлянда красными лампочками. 

— Ничего я не пялюсь.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Юра и отломал еще кусочек шоколадки.

Потом смотрели фильм, какую-то супергероику, Юра сам выбирал. Активно болел за главных героев, кстати. «Давай, не тупи», — подбадривал их и очень эмоционально жестикулировал. Пару раз фейспалмил, пару раз поворачивался к Отабеку. Его реакцию проверял, что ли. Отабек тогда делал сосредоточенный вид, смотря в экран, хотя до этого с такой же сосредоточенностью пялился на Юру. Но один раз Юра все-таки его спалил.

— Опять на меня смотришь, будто влюбился, — хмыкнул он и выключил фильм.

— Мы же не досмотрели.

— И что? Тебе ведь не интересно.

— Мне очень интересно.

— Как зовут девушку главного героя?

— Ну, память на имена у меня не очень.

— Что было после того, как он спустился в подвал?

Отабек глазами глупо захлопал, не зная, что сказать или сделать. 

— Вот и не надо мне врать, — обиженно засопел Юра. 

— Прости. Просто я…

— Ну?

— Устал после перелета, — соврал Отабек. Хотя как соврал? Он в самом деле порядком притомился. 

Юра хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Черт, прости, конечно, давай спать.

— Ага. Дай я только в душ схожу. 

— Иди, я постелю пока.

Отабек ушел в ванную. Уже под струями воды он вспомнил, что забыл полотенце. Пришлось кричать Юре и просить, чтобы принес его. 

Отабек ожидал, что Юра приоткроет дверь на маленькую щелочку и просунет полотенце в нее, но он распахнул дверь настежь и, повесив полотенце, уставился на него. Воцарилось молчание. Щеки Юры уверенно заливала краска. А потом его как ветром сдуло. Он хлопнул дверью, и Отабек услышал топот его ног в направлении спальни. 

Отабек вымылся, вытерся и вернулся в спальню. Хмыкнув, произнес:

— И кто же теперь смотрел, как влюбленный?

Юра не поднял на него глаза. Только пробормотал:

— Да я и… В общем, да. 

— Да?

— Да. — Кивок. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Ну сказал же, что да.

Отабек улыбнулся. Он «да», и Юра тоже «да».

— И ты мне нравишься.

— Да это и так было понятно. — Он наконец поднял глаза. Он улыбался. — Я уже полгода это подозреваю. 

— Ого. Ну ничего себе.

— Мне интересно, почему ты так долго тупил. 

— Так ведь… — Отабек снова как-то глупо захлопал глазами. — Боялся. Что не взаимно, ну.

— А по мне что, не видно было?

— Не так чтобы очевидно.

— Короче, ты тормоз.

Его назвали тормозом, а он все равно улыбнулся. Потому что у них все взаимно. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Отабек. 

— Да что? Спать будем, ты же хотел. Но сначала…

Юра вдруг оказался близко. Чертовски близко. Он обвил его шею тонкими ручками и снова потерся носом о его щеку. На этот раз Отабек, впрочем, намек истолковал правильно — прижался губами к его губам. Губы у Юры были мягкими-мягкими и сладкими-сладкими, их было одно удовольствие целовать. Воодушевленный, Отабек положил руки Юре на талию, но, видимо, случайно опустил их слишком низко, за что тут же по означенным рукам и получил.

— Рано еще, — сказал Юра сурово и отошел к кровати, чтобы закончить ее расстилать. 

— А можно мне будет тебя обнимать ночью? — спросил Отабек.

— Если не будешь распускать руки, — ответил Юра строго, и он клятвенно пообещал, что не будет.

А потом Юра сходил в душ, выключился свет, и они забрались под одеяло. Под одно, черт возьми, одеяло. Отабек в жизни ни с кем так близко не спал. Он ни с кем до этого момента не спал в обнимку, а тут — пожалуйста, их конечности переплетены, и Юра щекочет своим дыханием плечо. 

— Спасибо, что приехал, Бека, — сказал Юра, просовывая свою тонкую ручку под его руку.

— Сюрприз удался?

— Над сюрпризностью сюрприза надо еще поработать, но в целом мне понравилось, — ответил Юра, и в его словах Отабек четко слышал улыбку. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, ведь засыпал он со взаимно любимым. Правда, вот так, в обнимку, уснуть получилось не скоро, но это уже совсем другая история…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8799050) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
